


Stuff Your Stocking

by vulpines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Bisexual Ben Solo, Christmas Presents, Developing Relationship, Dildos, F/M, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pegging, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, rey and ben are both switches, small discussions of money towards the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/pseuds/vulpines
Summary: A month into making things official, Ben and Rey are ready to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. Rey insists on no over-the-top gifts or gestures; however, when Ben hears her singing a provocative song, he thinks he might know what would make the perfect stocking stuffer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020, Reylo Pegging Fics





	Stuff Your Stocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmYourCaptainNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/gifts).



> for the prompt:  
>  _"Pegging, author's choice"_
> 
> and I thought: _why not attempt to make it cracky & festive?? _

Ben is deep into the weeds of integration testing the Monday before the company-wide mandatory holiday closure when Rey knocks on his office door around three o’clock in the afternoon.

“No gifts,” his girlfriend says unceremoniously ( _fuck_ , his girlfriend! he doesn’t know when he’ll tire of the fact), walking inside without waiting for him to respond. Although they work in different departments - her in engineering, him in product development - they have each other’s calendars accessible on Outlook and he knows that she knows he’s not in a meeting. 

“Hello, darling, how was your day so far?” Ben responds sarcastically, making note of the door left open before grasping her hand and pressing a short kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

Rey rolls her eyes, but softens; a hint of a blush peppering her cheeks, as she leans against the side of his desk with her hip jutting out to the right. Even in a sensible business casual ensemble of a beige blazer on her dark jeans, she’s still the most gorgeous thing he’s seen. And he still can’t believe she’s _his_ girlfriend; finally, after the last year of misunderstandings and fuck-ups (admittedly, on his end for the most part) in the wake of the merger between the two companies they worked for. 

“No. Gifts.” She reiterates, enunciating each word sharply before continuing onwards at the blank stare on his face. “I know you, Ben Organa Solo, and I know you’re going to want to do something really…” Rey pauses, searching for the right word, “...really _nice_ for me during the holidays.”

Truth be told, because of an upcoming go-live slated for a few weeks in January after their holiday break and because of being consumed by the newness that is _them_ , Ben hasn’t really given Christmas as much of a thought as he probably should have. There was a conversation the prior weekend, dozing in bed after having his brains (and cock) blown out by her luscious mouth - did they want to spend the holidays together? Both of them: absolutely.   
  


He asked, tentatively: Dinner with his interfaith family on Christmas Day? 

She accepted with tender glee; even though she’s known Han & Leia independently for a while now, it will be something more to walk into their home hand-in-hand with their son.  
  


New Year’s Eve at Poe’s, getting smashed with all of her friends? ( _They’re yours now too, Ben,_ she’d reiterated.)

He grumbled half-heartedly but agreed when she feigned a pout.

  
  


“Rey, you’re my girlfriend - it’s my prerogative to do something really nice for you on Christmas,” Ben emphasizes by rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand.

“It’s only...we’ve haven’t been together long and you know how I feel about massive gestures and honestly spending time with you is the best gift I could ask for and I don’t want you to think that-” She digresses, determined in her stance but also hoping he doesn’t get the wrong idea. And he knows.

He knows she’s conscious of her own financial state compared to his. Ben doesn’t live extremely extravagantly, but he does have an accustomed taste for certain things. She jokes about the excessiveness of the complimentary valet service at his apartment complex overlooking the bay while still allowing herself to indulge in his super soaker shower every time she stays over. And even on a proper engineer’s salary now, after her promotion from analyst-level this past October, he knows she’s not accustomed to splurging on herself or being spoiled too lavishly. 

And Ben’s fine with that. He’ll take things slowly, doesn’t want to screw up what’s bound to be the best (& hopefully, lasting) relationship he’ll ever have just because of something stupid like spending money on a ton of gifts for a capitalistic holiday. But still…

Ben gets up from his chair, interrupting her sweet rambling by walking around the other side of his desk to close his office door before pulling Rey a little closer to kiss her properly this time. She looks a little dazed when he pulls away with a grin, before taking a little step back to see his face properly. 

“Alright, sweetheart - no big gifts this year. But how about something small? Just between you and me…so we can have something to open together.” Ben hopes she says yes, but he won’t push for it if she’s not keen.

Rey bites her lower lip in contemplation (a move that has his dick twitch subconsciously in interest), before sighing and nodding. 

“Fine...something small. A stocking stuffer only! And nothing more than $20 otherwise you’ll pay…” She says, a smirk on her lips turning to a softer grin, a twin to what must be his own as he nods in agreement. They sway together for a quiet moment, in the middle of his office, before awareness of the time and place sink in. 

“I gotta head back for a meeting…” Rey mumbles, pressing a brief kiss to the underside of his jaw before stepping back and straightening up her clothes out of habit. “I’ll see you on Wednesday night then? My place this time? Finn’ll be out.”

“Sure...can’t wait until this damned go-or-no-go meeting is done,” Ben grumbles, “Would rather spend the next two nights with you instead.” But he lets her go, inhaling the lingering scent of her by his desk as he gets back to work.

* * * * *

Of course the go-live gets pushed out another two weeks, making it mid-February instead of the end of January, but by Wednesday evening Ben doesn’t care. Just two more days until everyone is off, and it’s him and Rey bundled up in bed for days with no business to get in the way of their business. He’s thought about what to get her; a voice inside that sounds suspiciously like his Uncle Lando suggests that he could get her something nicer and just risk her wrath, but Ben’s still a bit incredulous that they’ve managed to come together and make this thing work for a month and he’s hoping for much more than just that. 

A cocoa mix made from real rich chocolate, maybe, and some nice soaps from the local farmer’s market? Sure, it’s a little boring, but Ben doesn’t think he’s that great at this romance stuff; and he doesn’t think Rey will go nuts over the conventional, but he does want to pamper her just a little bit. He’s overheard her mention in the past - in the breakroom or at monthly corporate happy hours before they were dating - that she’s always wanted a night where she gets to eat _all_ of her favorite foods (to which others quip that every food is Rey’s favorite food).   
  


Ben’s still thinking about it when he arrives at her apartment on the outskirts of the city; her roommate & best friend Finn answers the intercom, letting him upstairs. 

“Hey man! Rey just hopped into the shower; we went for a run after work.” They chit-chat for a minute, before Finn makes his way to the door. “I’m actually on my way out too...coordinating date nights.” He winks, flashing a grin before shrugging on his coat and leaving the other man alone in the apartment. 

Ben debates joining Rey in the bathroom - not to shower, which admittedly is too small and lacking decent water pressure to make it palatable for the pair of them, but just to keep her company. He finds it was the little things he missed the most, even if they were easy to shrug off after the end of his last serious relationship with Tai all those years ago in undergrad. But he did bring food - just some leftover lasagna which he knows she loves and a salad ready for tossing. 

Ben sets to pre-heating the oven in the small galley kitchen and grabs a bowl & two serving spoons to toss the salad together. He can hear the shower from the shared vent between the two rooms, high up on the wall. The faint sound of his girlfriend’s humming drifts down, and it hits him just how utterly domestic this entire scene is. The person he was three years ago couldn’t have envisioned it. 

He’s whisking some habanero-infused extra virgin olive oil together with a thick balsamic vinegar to make a dressing when he first registers words in the background.  
  


_I’m gonna stuff your stocking thissss year...gonna fill it up nice and tight…Gonna feel so good when I slide my gifts into it tonight…_

Ben stops whisking and shakes his head, puzzled...with the sounds of the shower and the whirring of Rey’s oven as the lasagna heats inside, he must be mishearing. He listens more closely.

 _I’m gonna stuff your stocking thissss year, gonna fill it up with all I got! Knick-knacks and candies gonna hit that stocking spot..._ the singing abruptly becomes humming; Rey sticking her head underneath the water to rinse off, most likely, before becoming words again. 

_I got toys to fulfill your needs...the kind that only uses double-D batterieees…  
  
_

Ben’s no wilting flower by any means; but the lyrics of whatever Rey is singing (it can’t be a _real_ song, can it?) make the tips of his ears start to flush.

Their sex life has been incindiary so far in this blissful month of officially dating. Ben can’t say either of them are finding anything lacking, per say - he loves the taste and feel of her, could spend hours eating her out (not for lack of trying) and he know she loves his body, just as dedicated to making him come undone as he is with her - but it’s the image the lyrics conjure up which makes him yearn. The idea of Rey...stuffing him...so to speak…

He hadn’t thought to bring it up so soon; Ben’s been out for a long time, even if it’s not something he immediately makes known. They’d talked a bit about prior dating history; neither him nor Rey had tons of experience, but she knew his last major relationship had been with another man and didn’t bat an eye. There’s been a few times, going down on him, when she’s brushed her fingers and her tongue a bit further below; but they’ve never talked about it much further than making sure it was heartily enjoyed in the moment.

Rey likes to tease him sometimes; he had texted her when he was on his way to her place and he’s assuming Finn let her know once he was downstairs. Maybe...just maybe, this is a hint to what Rey might want to explore, with him? And just in time for the holidays too…  
  


Ben’s forgotten about the salad now, scrolling through Amazon on his phone for something that might just suit both of their needs. He’s partial to glass himself; maybe they can try something vibrating next if this time goes well? He spots one that fits the bill; it’s under their agreed-upon twenty-dollar budget and it’s even festive too. 

Suddenly aware that the sounds of the shower and his girlfriend’s singing have stopped, Ben impulsively clicks the orange “Buy Now” button before he second-guesses himself. Worst case, he can always return it and go with his original plan.

“I smell something cheesy and delicious!” greets Rey a minute later, fresh-faced and smelling herbal as she makes her way from the apartment’s bathroom to the entry of the kitchen. Ben discreetly slips his phone into the back of his pocket, putting any ideas of being stuffed out of his mind before letting himself get swept down in the peppermint flavor of her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the bits of IT-business jargon at the beginning - I guess art imitates life lmao)
> 
> the song which kicks off all of this is a REAL THING that I just discovered while trying to come up with a title for this fic idea, and therefore ended up being a part of the fic. It's called "The Stocking Song" by Steel Panther, in case you want to listen & giggle.
> 
> Chapter 2 with the smut to follow very shortly!


End file.
